<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Met Your Daddy by qiangqiangSWYS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356359">How I Met Your Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiangqiangSWYS/pseuds/qiangqiangSWYS'>qiangqiangSWYS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sentinel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiangqiangSWYS/pseuds/qiangqiangSWYS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>把家长的感情史写成报告算哪门子家庭作业？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是借鉴了部分原设定的私设背景。第一人称。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我跟你爹地是怎么遇见彼此的？你怎么会突然想起来问这个？<br/>
家庭作业？把家长的感情史写成报告算哪门子家庭作业？我就知道你们那个刚从大学毕业的老师肯定会满脑子都是不切实际的奇怪点子，对中学老师而言她太过年轻了。<br/>
好吧好吧，我道歉，我不该这么说她。事实上，你为什么不去问你爹地呢？你知道他有多好的口才，同样的事情从他嘴里说出来就会变得很精彩，而我从不是一个适合讲故事的人。<br/>
他有一篇论文今晚要到死线了？我有没有提到Simon也要明天一早就看到我的报告出现在他的办公桌上？<br/>
好吧，你说得对，我可以晚些时候再写。所以你想从哪里开始听起呢？<br/>
嗯，我和Blair是在一场以“保障哨兵向导基本自由”为主题的游行上认识的。那不是一场严肃、暴力的游行，而实际上在夜晚与酒精的加持下变得更像一场嘉年华狂欢。我能理解你为什么会感到诧异，你老爸不像是那种会积极投身于社会事件的热血青年对吗？更别提身为一名服从政府号召从事警务工作的哨兵，参与这种主题的游行似乎不是伪善就是在自相矛盾。但你要知道，正因为我是出于自愿选择了这份工作，我才更想要坚持捍卫其他人自由选择的权力。我是说，就算我因为狂妄自大热爱冒险并且急于摆脱家庭而欣然选择毁掉自己的人生，不代表其他人也得毁掉他们的吧。而且，大部分时候我还是挺感谢这份能力让自己能将想要做的事完成得更好，比如保护所爱的人，我希望我的同类也能利用它将自己的人生变得更好，而不是将它视作一种诅咒。更重要的一点，政府要求哨兵们从事的那些工作通常都是至关重要的，比如警察或军人，可以想象这些岗位上的人如果不是真心想要干好这份工作，会对社会和公民造成多么不好的影响。<br/>
至于你爹地，啊，参加这样的活动对他来说就是家常便饭了，你知道身为一个人类学家，他对社会规则和人权这类事有多敏感。哦老天，那时我们可真年轻啊，尤其是他，还是一个大学生，耀眼的天才少年，和现在一样，一副对什么事都充满热情和好奇的、生机勃勃的样子，但比现在要更加骄傲，甚至可以称得上轻狂。那双湛蓝的眼睛和乱蓬蓬的卷发让他无论扎在多么密集的人堆里都能被很快定位。我不会说我们聊得很愉快，说真的，由于灌了太多的酒我们其实并没有说多少话，但可以说我们度过了一个非常令人难忘的夜晚——我也许不该给你讲这些？我强烈建议你在身处类似的场合时不要跟我们学习，并且我得跟你强调我们那时都已经成年了，即使是你16岁就迈入大学校园的爹地，那时候也已经是大二学生了。<br/>
总而言之，那个夜晚过后我们的手机号码躺在了彼此的通讯录里，开始的一两周我们还会时不时给对方发一些简讯，但很快频率就慢了下来，直到几周后完全断了联络。之后很长一段时间里Blair都没再出现在我的生活中。所以你可以想象在两年后我突然接到他的来电时有多么惊讶，而这惊讶的程度在我听到他找我的缘由之后又上升了几个台阶。我还记得当时隔着电话都能听出他如释重负的语气：<br/>
“哦，天哪，Jim, 我真开心你没有换掉手机号码。”<br/>
尽管久未联系，Blair依旧没有过多寒暄，这足以可见当时的情况有多么棘手。我很快了解到，他接到通知，自己将以一位向导的身份被强制应召进入警队编制。<br/>
进入重案组以后，又多又难搞的案件占据了我的绝大部分精力和时间，还是个菜鸟的我远不像现在这样了解自己在做的事。所以我不大关注外面到底发生了什么，只是隐约知道形势正一步步变得很不乐观，但我没想到居然会这么糟。两年的时间里，政府的手段慢慢从 “号召”变为了“命令”，而Blair没有足够逃脱这一切的特权。<br/>
“如果不得不接受这样的安排，我想至少可以和你一起。”<br/>
我语塞几秒，接着试图让他明白这不是个明智的决定，我是一个重案组警探，而他对加入重案组意味着什么没有概念。“你的生活将从此充满鲜血、懊悔和分离。”我这样告诉他。<br/>
“可这至少见鬼的是我自己的选择。”<br/>
我应该有很多问题要问的，但事实上我在听到这句话以后所能给出的唯一回应就是“我去安排”。我匆匆跑到警察局调出了Blair 的档案，他果然已经在塔的预备名单里面了，我进到Simon的办公室，请他务必想办法将这孩子调到我们组里，以我的搭档的身份。Simon大声质问我缘由，并不相信我居然肯为一个只在两年前有过一面之缘的人来请求他——要知道年轻那会儿我可真是个玩世不恭的混蛋。可我怎么能够给他解释清楚呢？连我也不知道自己的坚决和热情是从何而来。好在前不久我在一个案子里表现得不错，而一个哨兵想要拥有一位向导作为搭档也是人之常情，Simon最终答应我会尽力。尽管当时他也刚刚当上Captain不久，跟上边还不太能说得上话，但是我知道当这个男人给了你承诺你就可以相信他。<br/>
调令下来以后我约你爹地在我公寓附近的一家咖啡馆见面。天，我以为过去这两年里我已经把他忘得差不多了，可看到他坐在那里对我挥手微笑我才知自己错得离谱，那些平日里不知所踪的、有关于他的记忆卷土重来，而眼前的Blair 比我记忆里更加迷人，眼睛如同遥远的深海，卷发被皮筋束起，耳垂上的银环在阳光下闪闪发光，却远不如他那友善而极富感染力的笑容耀眼。<br/>
好吧，好吧，尽情嘲笑我吧，但我不会为自己有着能将几十年前的一副场景牢牢记清的好记性而羞愧的，要知道人生中总有某些时刻值得你终生铭记。<br/>
“完全就是温水煮青蛙！”因为并没有太多事情可以用来叙旧，所以我们很快就进入了主题，我还记得他当时用的这个比喻。“开始是让我们每周抽出几个小时参加警察学校的课程，‘只是以防万一，在需要紧急征召平民的时候不至于让非专业的向导全无准备，也是为各位的自身安全考虑；只是你们学生时期在塔接受的义务教育的部分延伸而已，对日常生活也是有帮助的’，他们这么说，但紧接着就是每周要从你的主业里分出一半的时间去学那些他们要你学的东西！拜托，我当时可在忙着我的研究生申请呢！等我考上了研究生，你猜怎么着，他们就要我把学业先往边上放一放，加入警局的临时编制，因为‘警局里没有配对向导的哨兵实在太多了，这对为市民出生入死的英雄们可不公平’，我可去他们的吧！那些没有配对的哨兵有多少是被强制要求入伍的？并且我想我们都明白，下一步，就是要将我们从临时编制改为正式编制了。<br/>
你爹地在我对面叽叽喳喳地说个不停，态度很轻松，好像只是在跟朋友抱怨一些无关痛痒的小事，可他第一次打给我的时候听起来又确实是愤怒而无助的，这时我知道他一定是一个强大而乐观的人，如果事情不可避免，那就用最好的状态去面对。很好，我想，在以后的工作中，他会需要这个的。<br/>
事实证明我想的没错，Blair的运气简直“好”得异乎寻常。<br/>
经历严重中年危机因而产生报复社会心理的信息技术部门警员封锁警署大楼并扬言要欺压他的同事和上司给他陪葬——很多当了一辈子警察的人在整个职业生涯都没有遇到过这种级别的大事件，然而他在开始工作的第二周就遇到了，并且还在无人协助的情况下完好无损地脱身。我猜这大概就是新手的运气吧……<br/>
嘿，你这么说就不公平了，我们办理过很多有意思的案件，这些都是非常具有故事性和文学价值的好吗！行，我们的主题是什么来着？罗曼史。对了。所以你还想知道些什么呢？<br/>
呃，我们感情进展的转折点，我想第一个应该提到的是我们同居，咳，我是说住到一起。在明确禁令要求他们停止原本工作成为专职警察之前，Blair还不想放弃自己的学业以及在学校的助教工作，为了方便在空闲时间里去图书馆以及即时与他的教授和学生沟通，他坚持住在学校宿舍。大概是他进入警局的八个月后，某个之前被我们送进监狱的家伙越狱后寻求报复。当然在我们两个之间他不会蠢到选择一名训练有素的哨兵去正面对抗，所以他闯进了疏于安保的学生公寓并绑架了我的向导。<br/>
那一次可真的把我吓坏了。这事过后我坚持要他搬来和我一起住。而你爹地，虽然很坚强地没有表现出来，但我知道他也受了不轻的惊吓；另一个摆在明面上的原因是他也不能冒着连累其他师生安全的风险，所以他没怎么犹豫地接受了我的提议。虽然不应该，但可以说我确实在最初的惊魂未定之后将这视作一种因祸得福，甚至暗自窃喜。我对我们的关系止于同事这一点感到沮丧，但又一筹莫展。我是说，我们当然相处得很不错，但所有人都跟Blair相处得很不错，你能想象他有多讨人喜欢，就连Simon，Simon！都在表面上嫌弃这位Sandburg的同时欣赏并关心着他。跟其他人相比，我们之间的确是多了那么点过去，可这还不够。在他搬过来以后，我很快欣喜地发现我们共享的远不只是空间——共享彼此的生活，那就是我们在做的事。而这显然够了。我们在同一个屋檐下的日子总是吵吵闹闹的，充满冲突却又出奇合拍：我抱怨他让浴室闻起来像热带雨林，总是乱丢他的资料和文具，在看电视时将穿着鞋的双脚搭在茶几上，而他反唇相讥说我仿佛一个满腹牢骚的刻薄继父。然后继续一个我行我素一个絮絮叨叨，并假装我们并没有乐在其中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当你越发了解一个你很有好感的对象时，这通常会发展成两条截然不同的道路：第一，你发现那个人远不如你想象中好，你所喜爱的那个形象并非真正的他，而是你基于他所表现出的某一个优点自动将其他部分按照你所偏好的补全出来的，于是你满心失望；第二，你发现他比你想象中还要好。我很庆幸自己遇到了后者。<br/>
我不知道该怎么具体……你大概是除我之外最了解他的人之一，我想你应该明白。这份工作、我们的工作，给了极端状况下的人性一个绝佳的展示舞台，在这里美好与丑恶都会被放大。有时候我会有一种毫不理智的“这世界上的一切都烂透了”的想法，但是你爹地，他就有那种让我重新看到美好的本领，以他的忠诚，机智，善良，耐心，以及对正义的坚持。至于向导的作用，也许听起来难以置信，但在他为我的生命带来的所有礼物中，这反而是最微不足道的一种。他最大的价值，正如他自己一直坚持的，不在于他向导的身份，而就在于他本身。我不知道其他向导是怎么使用他们的能力的，但Blair似乎只是简单地说着“Jim,放轻松。”“Jim，集中注意力。”“Jim，深呼吸，调低你的视觉。”而我就神奇地那么做到了。我总在想这并不是因为他是一名向导，而只是因为他是Blair Sandburg，只要是他说的话，我就永远都会听。我猜从一开始我给他起了“Chief”这个词作为绰号就注定我这辈子得是个妻管严了。<br/>
别笑了好吗，没错，这是我永远都不会当着你爹地的面说出来的话。<br/>
不！别叫他！你胆敢跟他重复我刚刚说过的一个字！他会揪着这嘲笑我一辈子的，然后我们之间就会有永无止境的争吵，这是你乐于看到的吗？我说了别喊他过来……没什么事Chief，只是把你的屁股从草稿堆里挪出来然后给我拿一瓶啤酒来好吗？哦，别抱怨我使唤你，要知道如果不是因为你的拖延我大可不必一个人坐在这里讲得口干舌燥，这是我应得的。再说你已经埋头在书桌上连续写了两个小时了，你应该站起来走一走，活动一下身体，为你那可怜的颈椎着想。<br/>
谢谢你Chief。<br/>
然后我们讲到哪了？下一个转折点。<br/>
我和你爹地在打击犯罪的时候并肩作战、彼此照应，然后把难得休闲的时间消磨在我们的共同爱好上：野营、钓鱼、篮球赛、拳击赛……一切都那么自然、那么合适，以至于给了我一种“这就是我想要的一切了”的错觉。直到那个女人的出现。<br/>
Wow，你听到这种地方就来了精神是吧。<br/>
Alex Barnes，她可是个狠角色。Alex用一种相当惨烈的方式换来了她之后大半个人生的自由。在意识到无法用其他方法逃避哨兵身份强加给她的使命后，她干脆参了军，抢着参加所有最危险的任务，用五年的时间积累出了漂亮的军功。在军旅生涯的在最后一次任务里Alex受了非常严重的伤，不止有多处骨折加枪伤和利器贯穿伤，而且感官系统全面崩溃——他们当时在追击逃入原始森林的军火走私集团。这之后她在医院里躺了大半年的时间，也就顺理成章地退了役，不但从此享有英雄的荣誉，也有了避免其他强加在她身上的义务的完美理由。身体恢复以后她成了一位艺术家，主要是绘画。事实证明哨兵的敏锐官能对艺术创作亦有奇效，她的画作以一种独特的视角解构世界，对其进行二次创造，再经由画布传递给观赏者，普通人由此能短暂地借用哨兵的眼睛一窥这个世界的另一种模样。<br/>
当然啦，这些都是你爹地告诉我的，我基本是在复述当时他向我介绍Alex时所说的话，你能听出这不是我通常使用的语言风格。他们就是这么认识的，在Cascade 最大的画廊，那里当时正在举办Alex的画展。不能否认Alex 确实很有魅力，她一头金发，身材高挑，有种充满野性和侵略性的美。那是Blair喜欢的类型，他说过他容易被有危险气质的人所吸引。<br/>
而我，正相反，从一开始就不大喜欢这个女人。我听说过哨兵的领地意识这个说法，但从没在自己身上得到有力印证。直到Alex出现，我才意识到问题不只在于区域，更在于这片区域里出现的哨兵们很容易会被同一个向导所吸引。从他们相识到一天天愈加亲密，我也能感受得到自己与日俱增的怒火。那是一种毫不理智、完全出于本能的原始反应，每当Blair外出归来，而我能从他身上感受到另一个哨兵的气息时，这种怒火就会席卷一切地充满我的大脑，只留下一个想法，那就是让那个哨兵消失。好了，这个故事目前还算被控制在PG-13的范围里吧，更别说你已经过了13岁，我这么说应该还不是太过分吧？Anyway，你要知道这种想法是完全不受控的，而我不想被这种“哨兵弱点”压倒，这更不是我自私地破坏掉Blair的正常社交生活的理由，他有权去见任何他想交的朋友。<br/>
我是这么告诉自己的来着，直到那一天我去Blair在大学里的办公室找他。正当我准备推门的时候，透过门上的玻璃我看到那个女孩也在。她坐在那张旧木桌上，炫耀般来回晃悠着那双修长紧实的腿，Blair站在旁边，他们一起低头看着一本书，两个人凑得很近，在交谈的时候看着彼此的眼睛，笑得很愉悦。<br/>
“我必须得说你对你的专业非常在行，Blair，我没有想到还可以用这种方式去对比哨兵向导在文明社会和丛林部落里所扮演角色的区别，你应该在这上面继续投入更多地去研究，也许有一天你真的能为其他跟我们一样的人带来自由。我不明白你为什么选择了重案组，这会消耗掉你太多的精力和时间。你大可以在警局其他部门选择一份更轻松的工作去完成政府的指标。”<br/>
“Right，重案组。我当初只是因为Jim才会在那儿干，又不是说我还有什么别的选择，当时我认识的所有人里只有Jim这一个在警局工作的哨兵，我只是想着有个认识的人带一下总比一个人瞎闯的强。”<br/>
就在那时我意识到这一切都不是理所当然的。我所享受并已当作习惯的有Blair在的一切，都不是理所当然的。Blair选择我，是因为他没别的可选。假如他还认识别的什么叫做Jake啦John啦的当警察的哨兵，他也会变成他们的搭档。所以当他拥有其他选择——比如一个美艳动人又战功卓著的哨兵——的时候，他还会留在我身边吗？不是因为工作需要，而只是想要跟我在一起如同我也只想要他。<br/>
见鬼，我早该想到，向导比哨兵稀缺，更不用说他是一个多么优秀的向导。他和Alex在这方面一定也很合拍，虽然他们只是在闲聊，但Blair也有在习惯性地帮Alex调节着她的五感，将其维持在松弛的状态，从她至今还未发现我在门外就可见一斑。<br/>
那种原始的敌意在这一刻终于摆脱了控制，我怒气冲冲地推开门，把他俩吓了一跳，我僵硬地朝Alex点了下头，但看都没看她，只是盯着Blair说：“到午饭时间了Chief，我们约好的，如果你还没忘了这码事。”<br/>
Alex想要杀死我的欲望估计跟我想杀死她的不相上下。Blair尴尬的眼神在我们两个之间移动几下，他拨了拨头发道：“抱歉Jim, 我只是没注意到时间。”接着他给了Alex一个完全没必要的温柔笑容：“你瞧Alex，我还有点事情。我送你到停车场好吗？”<br/>
“不必了，谢谢你亲爱的。”Alex双臂一撑，轻盈地落在地上站好，她吻了Blair的脸颊，一个明晃晃的挑衅。“跟你聊天总是很愉快。”然后她目不斜视地从我面前走了出去，活像一只趾高气昂的金钱豹。<br/>
那顿午餐吃的可真不怎么舒适，我几乎没跟Blair说一句话，因为我是一个明明在跟自己生气却表现得好像是别人做错了什么的蠢蛋。Blair能看出我不对劲，也乖乖地保持安静，不想自讨没趣。<br/>
这种奇怪的状态一直延伸到整个下午的工作中，再到开车回家的路上。我掏出钥匙打开公寓的门，寒气扑面而来，那时候正是冬天，家里的暖气坏了好几天了，我们通知房东让人来修，却并没有被理睬。Blair在我身后抱臂打了个寒颤，一边越过我往里走，一边呻吟道：“该死，真不想回到这个冰窟一样的鬼地方。”<br/>
我砰的一声摔上门，一边摘下手套一边说：“你知道，你完全不必回来的。”<br/>
“什么？”Blair朝双手哈气，然后狠命搓手，鼻头冻得红通通，看起来傻气但可爱。<br/>
“你可以去Alex那儿住，她那儿一定很暖和，她是一个很不错的哨兵，会将你保护好。”<br/>
“从什么时候开始我需要她来保护我？Jim，你到底想说什么？”<br/>
“我是说，如果你不想，你就可以不做。因为你现在有选择了。如果你不想住在这，你可以搬去跟Alex一起住；如果你不想跟我搭档工作，你可以让Simon帮你调到你想去的部门，哪里都行，反正这几年里你已经跟警局上上下下所有人都成了好朋友。”<br/>
我听见自己用硬邦邦干巴巴的声音这么说着，明白自己又犯了那个从幼时成长经历里带来的毛病：当我越想把一个人留在身边，我所做的只是把他推得更远。<br/>
“我不该受到这种指责，Jim，尤其不该来自于你。”<br/>
你知道你爹地的脾气有多好，他是被人吼了之后第一反应不是发火而是关心对方有没有事的那种人。所以我知道这次自己真的伤了他的心。平心而论，他生气的时候并没有表现出很爆裂很有攻击性的样子，只是非常非常严肃。但由于他平常总是很和蔼可亲，所以这种少见的冷冷的样子就格外具有威慑力。<br/>
“Alex的确很优秀也很有魅力，我也的确把她当作朋友，但那并不是我每天死乞白赖地占据人家那么多时间的原因。Alex曾经从一场严重的感官混乱中恢复如初，如果你还记得我跟你说过这事。而我只是迫切需要问她一些问题。”<br/>
他没再继续说下去，因为愤怒而紧紧抿着嘴，面部轮廓显得格外坚硬。他也不用再继续说下去，我已经明白他是为了我才这么做。<br/>
大约一个多月以前，为了解救一位人质我冲进了他被囚禁的那所房子，房子里设置了炸弹，并且绑匪还在上面多装了一个白噪音发生器，遮盖住了计时器的嘀嗒声，因此我没能及时发现它。炸弹在我带着受害人跑出房门的几秒后就爆炸了，我们都受了很重的伤，但所幸活下来了。身体上的伤过了两周就好得差不多了，但由于当时离爆炸点太近，而我又在高度紧张的状态下将感官调到了敏感度较高的级别，那些耀眼的火光，巨大的声响以及滚滚的热浪将我的感官系统毁得一塌糊涂。尽管实际上还远未恢复正常状态，但我仍旧执意要回去工作。Blair，如Simon所调侃的，就像个影子一样到处跟着我，他一定发现了我的五感仍旧时不时地处于失调状态，但每次他担忧地问起我，我的回答都是“我很好。”我只是，呃，习惯了封闭自己，习惯了不承认自己的弱点。<br/>
“可我不需要……”我喃喃道，感觉自己被内疚和懊恼狠狠击中了。<br/>
“对啊，可不是嘛！” Blair终于挥舞着手臂冲我嚷了起来，“Ellison警探绝对是一个硬汉，他单靠自己就能挺过一切！完全不需要我自作多情！”说完他又突然安静下来，只是仰起头看着我，那眼神令人心碎。<br/>
“Jim，我知道你从不喜欢向别人坦露自己的伤口。但是就连我都不行吗？你的搭档？你的室友？你的向导？你最好的朋友？”他摇了摇头，像是还想说什么却最终因失望而放弃了。<br/>
他转身离开了公寓。<br/>
我能猜到他大概会去哪——街角的酒吧。所以我没有追出去，而是翻出家里的所有酒，然后把自己扔在沙发上，一瓶接一瓶把它们喝光，同时想着等Blair回来我该如何让他明白我有抱歉。因此当你爹地回家后，虽然他才是在酒吧待了一整晚的那个，却比我清醒得多。<br/>
他站在寒冷的黑暗里，叹了口气。<br/>
“Jim，如果你想要我离开，那么我可以做到。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我猛地从沙发上翻身起来，摇摇晃晃地走到他面前。房间里没有光源，然而仍有月光与灯火从落地窗外洒进来，Blair的双眼如同切割完美的蓝水晶，将那些月光灯火折射成一簇簇剔透璀璨的光束，尽管微小，好在仍能被哨兵的视力尽数捕捉。<br/>我看得几乎入迷，本来也不太成熟的草稿立刻被抛到了脑后，我只能说出心里最直接的想法：“世界上所有的事情里我最不想做的就是让你离开，Chief。跟你在一起的生活，很快乐。但可惜这还不够。“<br/>Blair没有说话，我听到他屏住了呼吸，与此同时他的心跳声变得强烈起来。<br/>咔、咔、咔……我听着钟表的秒针走过了15下，之后是Blair的声音轻得如同呼吸：“那么你觉得怎么样才算够呢？”<br/>“你说的没错，你是我的搭档，我的室友，我的向导，我最好的朋友。但我总是很贪心地在想，我是否有幸让你成为我的爱人，我的丈夫，我一生的灵魂伴侣。”<br/>这一次秒针走过36下后，Blair终于发出了一声轻笑：“我就知道，老套又过于正经的表白。我还能指望从一个比我大了好几岁的男人那里听到什么呢？我说，你也太心急了伙计，让我们先从男朋友开始做起怎么样？”<br/>我唯一能给出的回答就是一个拥抱加一个吻。<br/>这之后我们就算正式的，呃，确定关系了，或者无论现在你们这些孩子用的什么说法。<br/>再接下来的事……我记得你小时候总是问我和你爹地有关你母亲的事，我们除了能告诉你她生活在一个遥远但美好的地方并会一直看着你以外别无他法。再长大一点你就不再问了，我明白那是因为你太懂事，不想让我们伤心，也不想让我们觉得你只将所有的爱都寄托在久未谋面的母亲身上却忽略了朝夕相处的家人。我们也就一直没有详细地跟你讲述一切，总觉得你还没成长到足以做好准备。但也许今天是时候了。<br/>在尽职地完成警局工作的同时，Blair一直没有放弃为哨兵和向导争取权利，在几年间陆续发表了一些论文。他指出，在那些可以最早追溯到哨兵向导文化起源的古文明里，统治者们大都选择在充分尊重哨兵向导的基础上与他们建立平等合作关系，这被证明是对社会和大众最有利的。这样的观点得到了许多人的支持，但不足以改变政府的做法。果然如Blair曾预测过的那样，很快政府终于按捺不住地撕开了最后一层粉饰，哨兵和向导在成年后服从国家的分配成了法律规定，Blair也失去了他在大学的学业和工作，变成了一名专职警察。<br/>关于这件事你要明白一点，哨兵和向导所有人类中所占的比例实在太少了，当然，普通人也会为我们义愤填膺，但是他们很少能拼尽自己的一切去反抗，因为他们每个人也都有自己的生活。所以是的，这种看似完全与现代文明社会格格不入的条令就这么确定及延续下来了。然而不久后发生的那件震惊全国的事件改变了一切。<br/>比尔，我相信这是那个孩子的名字。他牺牲的时候还不到20岁，将他带走的仅仅是他所在部队在边境线附近与邻国的一次小规模冲突。他可怜的母亲陷入了疯狂，在市政厅的门口一个人举着标语，声嘶力竭地喊着政府应当有人为她儿子的死负责，透过她告诉记者的话我们能了解到她不幸的遭遇。<br/>尽管还没有足够的研究证据表明哨兵和向导的基因能够遗传，但确实存在着他们会更多地出现在同一家族里的现象。比尔的父亲是一名向导，在那个辖制还远不像如今这么严格的年代选择自愿参军，在比尔出生后不久就牺牲了，而比尔的哥哥，同样也是向导，从小受到父亲的影响，长大后自然选择踏上相同的道路，却同样为此献出了生命。比尔的哥哥牺牲时他只有七岁，而他的母亲，在失去了丈夫和一个儿子之后已经受到了极大的刺激，发誓要让小儿子远离这种悲惨的命运。那孩子在母亲过度的保护欲中长大，敏感而柔弱，根本就不适合成为一名军人，却不得不走上战场。在这件事过去几年后，比尔的一位昔日战友——没有透露姓名，当然——对媒体声称比尔入伍后不久就已经出现了严重的心理问题。可以想见，对比尔来说，悲剧的发生不再是小概率的偶然，即使不是这一次，他也早晚有可能因为类似的事情失去生命。<br/>这样的想法越来越多地在人们脑海中生长。对哨兵向导进行强制应召的弊端在这一刻被放大到极致然后暴露无遗。比尔和他母亲的遭遇成了一根导火索，终于点燃了积蓄已久的反对和不满，隐患一旦爆炸，就再也无处遁形，也更加难以熄灭。<br/>越来越多的人加入到比尔母亲在市政厅门前的抗议中，还有什么比一位失去孩子的母亲的泪水更让人心痛和难过呢？民众的情绪像雪球一样越滚越大，几乎所有人都被裹挟其中，最终导致了没人预料到的严重后果。<br/>塔的见习向导发生了集体暴乱。<br/>那么多向导目标一致已经很惊人了，更糟糕的是，他们还没学会控制自己的能力，只会不顾一切地爆发，结果形成的力量反而大得惊人，最后就连他们的教官都反过来被影响，加入了暴乱的行列。他们对外宣布，如果不能在三个小时内看到政府宣布废除法令，他们就会启动塔的自毁装置，让塔里的所有人一起同归于尽。“既然死亡不可避免，与其死于命令，不如死于自由。”<br/>科学家给警方提供了一种气体型的镇静剂，可以在瞬间扩散开来，以此在短时间内有效削弱大范围内全部向导的精神力，这听起来很不错，只是有人得进入塔内部去投放它。问题是，向导们在塔的外围制造出了一个强大的精神屏障，没有哨兵能够穿过去而保持清醒的，如果有向导试图攻击这个屏障，他们也会感应到。<br/>我们需要一个普通人。<br/>当时在警局里，尤其是重案组，已经没剩多少训练有素的警探是普通人了。而你母亲，是最优秀的一个。<br/>甜心，你的母亲是我所认识的最聪明也最勇敢的人之一。她跟我和你爹地都是非常好的朋友，我们合作办过几个案子，下班后也会时不时去酒吧一起喝一杯。那时候你还只有一岁多一点，但你的母亲拒绝了Simon提出的特殊待遇，她从没怎么因为你耽误她的工作。我们总是很乐意在轮休的时候替她照顾你，她给我们的标准非常低，只要保证我们交接班的时候她不必跑到医院里去接你就行，我只能说很幸运的是至少在我们两人中还有Blair这么一个还算耐心和细心的人。她从未跟我们谈起过你的父亲，她说那是一次意外但并非一个错误，而你的到来让她惊喜到无以复加。<br/>Blair试着劝她不要进去，但她执意要这么做，Simon没有其他办法，他也知道你母亲是最好的人选。我很抱歉，亲爱的，我很抱歉，那本该是一次没有生命危险的任务，谁也没有预料到里面竟然有个向导私藏着一把枪，在那种高度紧张的情况下她在看到有人潜入的瞬间就下意识扣动了扳机……你母亲在昏迷前坚持打开了装有气体镇静剂的罐子，她完成了任务，然而我们却没能救下她。<br/>处理完收尾的工作后我跟Blair一起去福利院看你。老天，你竟然认得我们，在看到我们走进来后，你就开始在从工作人员的怀里张牙舞爪，她一把你放在地上，你就张开短短的胳膊跌跌撞撞地朝我们跑过来，虽然还不会说话，但仍然努力地张开嘴发出啊啊的声音，那模样真是可爱极了。我蹲下身将你抱起来，你抱住我的脖子，咯咯笑着，把口水蹭在我的衣领上。那位看护你的好心的女士也走过来，Blair用手指轻轻戳着你肉乎乎的脸，问她今后打算如何安置你。那位女士说她们无法跟你母亲任何亲近的家人取得联系，你母亲是家里的独女，父母早逝，跟家族也很早就断了来往。很遗憾也许最终她们不得不将你送给外地的陌生家庭收养。<br/>“但也许这样对孩子来说是最好的，你知道，让她远离这里，彻底摆脱那场意外的阴影。有一个新的开始。”<br/>“可是这样不……我们怎么知道她往后过得好不好呢？”Blair皱眉，焦急地看了我一眼，“难道我今后都不能再见到她了吗？”<br/>“抱歉，但这得看收养家庭的意愿。有些家庭不想让孩子知道自己是被收养的，所以他们不会允许孩子跟来自过去的人建立联系。福利院会尊重养父母的意见。”说着那个女士就要来抱你，“到吃饭时间了，小天使。”<br/>然而你像是预感到了什么似的，突然开始放声大哭，紧紧抱着我不撒手。<br/>是你选择了我们，我的孩子，从那一刻起我知道我和你爹地将会永远陪着你，在你成长的每一个瞬间，我们都绝不会缺席。<br/>“我们可以领养她。”我将你抱得更紧了。“是啊！没错！”Blair兴奋地道，飞快地亲了我一下，将你接到怀里。你居然又笑了起来，即使刚刚的泪水还挂在脸上没有干。<br/>“你们？”那可怜的姑娘似乎被吓到了，结结巴巴地说，“可是，收养家庭需要满足很多条件，我是说，你们甚至还没结婚……”<br/>“那么我想我们是时候该结婚了，对么，Jim?”<br/>于是我们就结婚了。你也许觉得这听起来很仓促，但其实不，对我们俩而言这是一件不用讨论或商量，单凭默契就能确定是水到渠成、一定要发生的事情。还能有什么可能呢？我们彼此都清楚，这一生不可能跟除对方以外的其他任何人一起度过。而为你组建一个家庭看上去是一个绝好的契机。<br/>婚礼的细节，我想我无需多言，你已经把我们的婚礼录像看过太多遍了。说起来，我一直觉得很可惜，我最喜欢的那张在婚礼上拍的照片被你用蜡笔毁掉了，就是你爹地穿着燕尾服抽雪茄的那张，非常帅气不是吗？<br/>在婚礼之后你爹地跟我经过儿童保护协会等机构的一系列评估调查，终于取得了领养资格，合法地将你带回了家。<br/>那之后的事情你就都知道了。<br/>好了，young lady，我已经说得足够多了，快去写你的报告吧。如果今天晚上我们三个人都能赶在九点之前完成自己的任务，也许还有时间一起把上周末没看完的那部电影看完。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实想写这篇文的出发点，就是我一直莫名觉得Jim的性格特别像那种传统的老父亲形象😂坚毅寡言，嘴硬傲娇，不善表达自己的情感，但内心深爱着自己的伴侣和家人。然后就觉得用第一人称回忆形式来讲这个故事很有意思。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>